Un día con tu novio
by LilianaTaisho
Summary: Por asuntos familiares, Kagome debera ir a vistar a la familia de Akane, a lo cual ella debera cuidar el templo Higurashi mientras tanto. ¿Descubriran el secreto que guardan sus respectivas familias? ¿InuYasha podra abstenerse de no aparecer? ¿Ranma podra mantenerse alejado del agua fria? Parece que no. (InuxKag, RanmaxAkane) ... One-Shot


Hola, traigo un one-shot que se me ocurrió gracias a una amiga del colegio. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó en reacción al anuncio de su madre

-Debemos ir Kagome, tu prima Akane cuidará la casa

-¿Y InuYasha?

-Deberás decirle que no puede venir o lo verán

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos ahí?

-Es solo una tarde

-Está bien…- se rindió al ver que nada podría hacer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Kagome no puedes irte!

-Solo es una tarde InuYasha

-¿Y qué va a pasar con los fragmentos de Shikon?

-Voy a regresar- aseguró perdiendo la paciencia

-Entonces voy contigo

-¡No! ¡No puedes!

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó enfadado

-¡Porque no pueden verte!

-¿Por qué no? ¡Me pondré esa cosa en la cabeza!

-¡No puedes y punto!

-No te dejaré ir sola

¿Debería molestarse o alegrarse por lo que dijo?

-¡Abajo!

_¡Pum!_

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Simplemente no irás- sentenció entre sonrojada y molesta- Ya debo irme, escucha, mi prima Akane vendrá a cuidar la casa, **así que no vengas- **añadió enfatizando las últimas palabras- ¡Adiós InuYasha!

_No vengas, no vengas, no vengas_

Que ingenua al creer que no iría.

-.-.-.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Akane, tu prima Kagome vendrá de visita, debes ir a vigilar su casa

-Pero papá ¿Qué va a pasar con Ranma?

-Sólo dile que no se acerque al agua fría

-Bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿¡Y porque no puedo ir también!?

-Iré yo sola, tú te quedaras aquí

-¡Yo también voy!

-Ranma…-el aludido se asustó por el timbre usado al nombrarlo- Te quedarás aquí y no te acercaras al agua fría ¿Entendiste?

- S-Si- contestó haciendo su habitual seña de "Viva el rock"

Claro que recibiría a los invitados.

-.-.-.

-Llegué- anunció Akane a sí misma entrando al templo Higurashi- Es enorme

Akane subió las escaleras-que parecían infinitas desde abajo- hacia el templo, al llegar (exhausta), vio de nuevo desde la última vez que entro a esa casa lo más resaltante en ella, el enorme árbol que se levantaba ahí, el llamado "Go-shimboku" o "Árbol de las eras". Como sea que se llamase, era gigantesco.

Entró de frente a la casa, a lo que le recibió lo que recordaba un pequeño gatito de poco tiempo de nacido, un gato ya joven (Tal vez mayor) que le ronroneaba, reconociéndola. Suspiró ¿Qué haría lo que restaba de la tarde?

-Espero que no toque agua fría hoy- pensó en voz alta al recordar el "pequeño" problema que tenía su supuesto prometido con ese líquido.

Un sonido del exterior de la casa llamó su atención, sonaba a alguien renegando y que no se preocupaba en lo mínimo pasar desapercibido. Confiando en sus habilidades, salió a enfrentar al intruso.

-.-.-.-.-

Llegando al exterior, curiosamente cerca de ese pequeño templo donde según recordaba estaba prohibido jugar ahí, pero viendo que de ahí venia el ruido, entró.

-Esa niña ¿Cómo se atrevió a irse?

-¿Quién eres tú?- interrogó Akane poniéndose a la defensiva y sorprendiendo a InuYasha.

¿Por qué esa joven era tan parecida a Kagome?

-.-.-.

Kagome, Sota, su madre y su abuelo habían llegado, siendo recibidos alegremente.

Para suerte de Ranma, Shampoo no aparecía al igual que Kuno o Kodachi (Etc.…) o alguien que lo ponga en riesgo.

Todo iba de maravilla, una familia "normal", a su modo, pero normal.

Hasta que…todo pasó como en cámara lenta

Kagome hablaba amenamente con Sota en la parte de afuera, hasta que a este le urgió ir al baño y se fue.

Todo pasó como en cámara lenta.

Ranma + Tropiezo + agua fría: ¿?

Definiéndolo mejor, Ranma se tropezó con una roca que justo ese día decide ignorar, perdiendo el equilibrio, dando manotazos y maldiciendo hasta tocar el agua.

_¡Splash!_

Kagome intenta secarse un poco de lo mucho que se había mojado, mejor dicho empapado. Pero al momento de abrir los ojos….

¿Acaso era una chica pelirroja? ¿Y Ranma?

Un momento…

-.-.-.

InuYasha no respondía.

Akane subió la vista y…

-¿Esas son orejas reales?- preguntó sorprendida, y como si fuera de familia, le entraron unas ganas enormes de asegurarse.

-¿Dónde está Kagome?- atinó a decir InuYasha, en cualquier momento se tiraría al pozo de nuevo.

Kagome le mandaría unos cuantos millones chorro cientos mil abajos después de esto.

-Aún no llega, no has respondido

-¡Keh! Entonces me voy

-Pero si quieres puedes esperarla, ya se fue hace varias horas

Y así Akane conoció al "novio de Kagome", por cierto, dentro de la casa.

-¿Eres el novio de Kagome?

InuYasha se puso a competir con el rojo de su traje.

-¡Keh! ¡Claro que no!

-_Sí lo es_- dijo Akane en su mente

-¿Y dónde conociste a Kagome?

Un "No te interesa" se quedó en la mente de InuYasha, se imaginó la cara molesta de Kagome si se enterara de cómo trató a su prima, tragó saliva fuerte ante tal pensamiento.

-En la calle

Era pésimo mintiendo…

-¿Pero dónde?

Al ver la DESESPERACION, así en letras mayúsculas, de InuYasha, cambió de pegunta.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

Otra imagen de una Kagome híper molesta surcó su mente.

-InuYasha

-¿Son reales?- señaló sus orejas

-Sí

Moriría.

Razón: Un abuso de abajos crónico.

-.-.-.

-¿Ranma?

Ranma-chica se quedó de piedra.

-Yo no soy Ranma, el se fue a…

-Ya no mientas, eres Ranma

-¡No es cierto!

-Ranma…

Ese tono era tan familiar…

-Yo…eh…

-Tienes unas cosas que explicar

-¡Enserio, no soy Ranma!

Akane lo mataría.

-Ranma…

Un tono tan parecido a Akane…

De pronto sale una panda con un cartel que anunciaba.

"No es lo que parece"

Tenían tantas cosas que explicarle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces si te cae agua fría tú…- Ranma (Hombre) asintió- Y con el agua caliente…- Ranma vuelve a sentir- Que extraño

¿Ella hablando de cosas raras? Cuando tiene a un medio demonio en su casa… al que más le valía haberse quedado en el sengoku, al menos si apreciaba su vida.

Otro cartel que decía: "Por favor, no le digas a nadie"

-Entonces tú eres…- Kasumi echa agua caliente de una tetera y Genma sustituye al panda.

-Vaya…

Las cosas bizarras que sucedían en su vida, venían de familia.

-.-.-.

Fin de la tarde, anocheciendo.

Las dos primas ya lo sabían todo, que raras eran sus vidas…

-¡Akane!- saludó Kagome

-Hola Kagome, yo…

-InuYasha sal de ahí- mandó al joven (o al menos eso aparenta) que inútilmente se escondía.

-Kagome él…

-¿No te dije que no vinieras?- suspiró cansada- bueno, no hay nada que ocultar, lo sabemos todo

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ranma entra a la casa (los demás estaban afuera).

-Ranma

-Ya sé lo que le pasa cuando

-¿Qué te dije sobre acercarte al agua fría?

Ranma se asustó.

-El se tropezó, y pues…se convirtió en chica

InuYasha comenzó a reírse como loco ¿chica? ¡Debía estar bromeando!

-InuYasha- este paró de reír y puso cara de susto- ¡Abajo!

_¡Bum!_

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Ranma

-El collar que tiene ahí, cada vez que digo "Abajo"-el collar volvió a hacer de las suyas- pasa eso

-Kagome…maldita- susurró aun con la cara en el piso

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Qué extraño fue hoy- aseguró Akane al momento de despedirse

-Bastante, no puedo creer que sigan comiendo Ramen

-Les gusta demasiado, ¡Ranma, ya nos vamos!

Un Ranma con la boca llena de Ramen voltea.

-Mejor que termine- afirmó Kagome

-Sí…

Pero a pesar de tener TODOS sus defectos, sabían una cosa.

Los querían mucho.

FIN

* * *

Gracias por leer


End file.
